


We're Home

by writerforlife



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post Crooked Kingdom, lots of disgusting cuteness which is just the way I like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerforlife/pseuds/writerforlife
Summary: When the chaos ends, when the quiet comes, Wylan and Jesper end up together to talk about their future. Together, of course.





	

**Author's Note:**

> More Crooked Kingdom feelings!! I hand-wrote this during Hurricane Matthew by candlelight then typed it up, so you can see what level this ship has brought me to. Hope everyone enjoys this!

After it was all over, they ended up in Jesper’s room at the Slat. Together, of course. Like Jesper would let Wylan out of his sight after everything they had gone through. He realized Wylan had never been in his room before when he stood in the doorway for a moment, his blue eyes scanning the room.

_ Blue _ , his brain helpfully repeated. Wylan looked like himself again. His stupid face. A warm feeling spread through Jesper’s chest.

“I’m too tired to carry you across the threshold,” he said, and that did the trick. Wylan stepped in and shut the door softly behind him. 

“It isn’t much.” He wasn’t ashamed of the splintered floor, thin sheets, or guns strewn over the floor. He felt compelled to say that, though, as Wylan looked ready to bolt. 

“Huh?” Wylan’s head jerked up, and the playfulness from earlier was gone, as was the jubilance, replaced by unguarded exhaustion.

“Let’s rest.” Jesper laid down on the bed, leaving a Wylan-sized space next to him.

Without a word, Wylan laid down next to him. There was a soft, quickly stifled wince when he readjusted his body, and the sound made Jesper want to march down to Hellgate and shoot Van Eck ten times over.

“Did it hurt?” he whispered. Using a normal voice seemed treacherous. Nights like these, nights where you came inches from losing everything, were meant for murmurs and shadows. 

Sometimes, though, dark nights brought candlelight in strange forms. “What, when they broke my ribs?” Wylan replied wryly. 

“No, when you fell from Heaven. Angel.” There was a beat, and then Wylan chuckled like he was unimpressed, yet flushed pink.

“You’re ridiculous,” he said.

“And you love it.” Jesper pushed up the hem of Wylan’s shirt to find a smattering of purple and blue bruises. “Why did you let it go so far?” He kept his hand resting on Wylan’s stomach, his fingertips brushing his hiptone.

“I wanted to make it believable.” Wylan placed his hand atop Jesper’s. He truly did have elegant, extraordinary hands, pale with freckles dotted over his palms. Even his fingers, long, clearly belonging to a musician, suited him. 

“Try it again, this time not using Kaz’s words.’

“It’s true. I knew what I would have to do, and I knew that if he hit me before I could do it, I could stand up to him and come through for you all.”

“So he hit you? Before you ran away?”

Wylan fell quiet, and his brow furrowed like it always did when he thought something over. 

Jesper tucked a stray curl behind his ear, and Wylan leaned into the touch. 

“Spit it out, merchling.”

“My father tried to have me killed.”

For once, Jesper didn’t have words.

“I thought he was sending me to a music school. Turns out my guards were hitmen. I jumped off the boat, swam to Ketterdam, and went to the Barrel.” 

Jesper thought his heart had stopped. “You could have died.”

“Yet I didn’t.”

The nonchalance you have about your own life is unbecoming.”

“Says you.”

Jesper took a deep breath. If Wylan had died right then and there, they never would have met. Wylan would have died without knowing how brilliant he was, without going to the Ice Court, without -

“Don’t do that,” Wylan said.

“Do what?”

“Pity me.”

Jesper smiled sadly. “No. I’m being selfish, as always. I never would have met you. I would have been completely indifferent.”

All the time he had been caught up on Kaz, he could have been helping Wylan. “If I had -”

“No,” Wylan interrupted firmly. “You can’t do that. We’re here now.” He raised Jesper’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles gently.

There was silence for a few minutes. Outside, there was quiet in Ketterdam. People were still afraid of the plague.

“You aren’t selfish,” Wylan whispered, brightening the silence.”You gave up your guns.”

“That was nothing.”

“That was everything!” Wylan sat up with a breathless wince and shifted so he faced Jesper.

“I only did it because I messed up.”

“It was selfless.” There was something both fierce and vulnerable in Wylan’s expression. “You spend so much time shooting things and protecting everyone that you forget to protect yourself.”

There is was again.  _ Oh _ . Even after all the hardship, the struggles, the loss, being with Wylan felt as right as holding his gun.

“You’re something, Wy.” He cupped his jaw and kissed him gently. Looking back, he didn’t know how he thought Kuwei could have been him. Kuwei had kissed desperately, but there was nothing behind it. Wylan’s kiss felt like coming home.

“You’re going to stay, right?” Wylan murmured against Jesper’s lips. “I just want to…”

“Why would I leave?”

“Your home…”

“Is here.”

“Your dad…”

“Not talking about him and kissing you.” Before he had gone upstairs, his father had grabbed his wrist.

“And Wylan?” he had asked.

“What about Wylan?”

“You like him, right?”

“Dad.”

He had patted his shoulder. “I like him. He’s good for you.”

Now, he pulled Wylan close, careful not to jostle his ribs. When he closed his eyes, Jesper stared. Luck at the tables was manufactured, turned by the change of money. This was real luck.

“What if they don’t take me seriously?”  
“I’ll shoot everyone who dares to laugh and mount their heads on the wall. See who laughs after that.”

“That’s violent.”

“But effective.”

“Jesper, please. It’s hard for me to -”

“To trust someone with a secret. Trust me, I know.” When Kaz first discovered he was a Fabrikator, it felt like his heart was tumbling down to his feet. All Kaz had said was, “Useful.” But Jesper noticed that he never said anything about his powers.

“I won’t betray your trust,” he said simply. That seemed to work, as Wylan kissed Jesper’s shoulder. 

“We’ll be living in my father’s home.”

“Does that bother you?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know.”

“Quite specific.”

Wylan merely shrugged. “I’m not worried about that. We’re going to have a proper home. I’m going to have an office. You can have an office. We can have a bedroom.” He blushed from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. “If we want a bedroom.”

“As long as it has the nicest bed we can get.” He leaned in close and brushed his lips against Wylan’s ear. “Think of all the fun we’ll have.” He was going to ravage him ten times over.

“I have some ideas.” Jesper laughed and kissed him again. This was better than cards, better than getting shot at, more dangerous yet infinitely safer. 

Wylan yawned. “But when I’m awake.”

“And when your ribs heal.” Jesper kissed Wylan’s chest softly, feeling invincible.

“We’re alive, Jes.”

He waited until Wylan fell asleep to respond, “We’re home.”


End file.
